slightly confused
by scullcandy
Summary: what happens when an argument between Sadie and Anubis leads to a wayward spell? requested by ObeliskX. READ THE BOLDED WORDS AT THE TOP, THOSE ARE IMPORTANT!


**Hello, my lovelies, as requested by** **ObeliskX** **, I have written this story. My sincerest apologize for taking so long. In all honesty, if I had just sat down and written it, it would've been done a day after the request, however school just started so it took a while for me to get into my rhythm. On future stories, I will post them within a week. ANNOUNCEMENTS: since school has started and I now have full access to a computer,** **I will be uploading a new story every Tuesday** **. This past week, I have uploaded three as a 'hey guys, I'm back'. Thank you for your support and please message me if you have a request.**

 **I will also be writing an original Horror Story and will be uploading new chapters EVERY THURSDAY**

 **SPOILER ALERT: I am currently working on a very long Sanubis story for all my Sanubis fandom people. *Sanubis Baby Mayhaps?!* I will post a new chapter for this story every Monday until it is complete! I love you guys!**

Sadie POV

"Walt, hey Walt," I said, shaking Walt's shoulder. He was fast asleep on the couch and if I didn't wake him up, the recruits would when they came down the stairs. Let me tell you, waking up to twenty teenagers groaning and yelling as they run to breakfast, is not the way to wake up.

 _Gods, he sleeps like a bloody rock,_ I thought in aggravation.

"WALT, FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME, WAKE THE HELL UP!" I screeched. Walt's eyes flew open and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sadie," he said weekly, placing a hand over his heart. "Gods, wasn't there a nicer way of getting me up?"

"There was, but it wasn't working, so I went for the unorthodox method."

He looked at me as if he was contemplating turning me to a pile of ashes, which would have been very inconvenient for him, as I'm the only one in Brooklyn House who knew the Netflix password.

In the Duat, Anubis was grumbling and groaning, and giving me his lovely cold stare through his nappy hair.

"Tell Anubis to obtain a comb love," I said sweetly.

Walt growled and made to lunge at me, but I hopped up and sidestepped him, landing him in a heap on the floor, very Sadie-less.

"Morning to you too, now come along," I said happily.

He groaned and stumbled to his feet.

"Sometimes I really want to strangle you," he muttered. I smiled wickedly.

"No, you don't, you just _think_ you do," I said sweetly. "You'd miss me terribly."

He shook his head irritably and started up to get dressed in clean cloths.

I'm afraid Walt was still a bit cross with me, and as a result, offered to let Anubis through the Duat today. So I got to spend the day with Anubis while Walt pouted in the Duat about his rude-ish awakening.

By now, the trainees were used to Walt and Anubis switching places every few days when one couldn't stand me anymore.

"Can we do something?" Anubis inquired hopefully, walking beside me to the magic class for today. I don't know why he bothered to come with me, he was a god, he already knew and could perform this stuff. Never the less, I did enjoy having such lovely arm candy.

"You can fall asleep and I can yell at you again," I offered. He glared at me and muttered something about girls and their being annoying.

"Hey! You blokes are infuriating too!" I exclaimed, punching his shoulder.

"Please," he snorted. "Have you met you?"

I glared at him coldly, "you can be fairly insufferable."

Anubis suddenly looked quite annoyed. "Males are not the only annoying ones. You females-you are female, aren't you?" he asked snidely.

My eyes flashed. Anubis must've known he said something wrong, because he opened his mouth to apologize, but it was too late. I drew back my foot and kicked him as hard as I could on his leg.

"OW!" he howled, falling down.

I stormed into my classroom. The recruits turned to look at me in concern.

"We heard someone scream, is everything okay?" Jaz asked.

"Oh, absolutely," I snarled.

Immediately, I could feel the class shift away from me, thoroughly aware that I wanted to set fire, shatter, or demolish something or someone. Thankfully, they had enough sense not to inquire as to why I was upset.

"So…what are we learning today?" Jules asked meekly.

Just then Anubis came limping into the room, holding his bleeding shin. The dark gold blood of the gods was dripping down onto his combat boot, staining his black jeans an even darker black. Several trainees looked between me and him, trying to decipher what had happened, but I refused to look at him.

Hm…what to teach…

 _Girls can be annoying too._

"Gender-swapping," I said, a cold smile spreading across my face. Anubis turned an even paler shade of white.

"What?" he said hoarsely.

"Thank you for volunteering Anubis," I said evilly. "How kind of you."

"I didn't-I don't want-"

"Maybe you'll think before you speak next time," I said silkily. Anubis gulped and walked to the front of the room.

"Now, for the spell," I said, scanning my eyes down a scroll on my desk.

"Ah, yes, _Nauru_ ," I said. Immediately, a golden hieroglyphic blazed in my palm.

That was when thinks started to go downhill. The glyph in my hands started to heat up. Anubis's eyes widened in panic. A bright flash of light seared my eyes.

Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was instantly aware that something was wrong. I opened my eyes. I was laying on my side in the infirmary, looking at the next bed over.

A pale girl was sprawled on her side facing me. as girls go, she was quite lovely. Her skin was as pale as the moo and she had long, tousled black hair hanging past her shoulders. her facial features were delicate and very pretty. She groaned and opened her eyes, fixing me with gorgeous chocolate eyes, framed with long black lashes-

Oh my gods, I turned Anubis into a girl, I thought, my heart racing.

His-her-eyes widened in horror. Then I realized that I would not be in the infirmary if all had gone well. I looked down-

And screamed.

I was a guy.

I sat straight up.

"This cannot be happening!" I almost screamed, my hands grasping at my elbows, where my hair usually hung. Instead, I found it much high, around my ears.

Then my eyes caught sight of my reflection.

I suppose, were I calmed enough to really notice, and that I made a rather attractive male. I skin was the same tan, my hair was the same caramel color, and my eyes were the same blue. The difference was my hair was cut and styled to the side and tipped with brilliant blue (the same color it had been this morning), and my lips were less full, my features less feminine. It was strange seeing my face as a male's.

"Congrats Sadie, your spell worked," Anubis said weakly.

"Yes, it worked, now we just have to un-work it," a voice said from the other side of the room.

We both turned. Jaz was looking quite cross, stirring a steaming pot of something on her desk. She glared at us.

"Making a reversing potion was not on my list of to-do's today," she said irritably. "Do you know how hard this is to make?"

Anubis looked at me in exasperation, "You're hopeless _, Sadin_."

"Don't call me Sadin, _Annie_ ," I hissed back. My voice was much deeper than I remembered it being.

He glowered, then directed his attention back to Jaz. "How long till it's done?"

She shrugged, "maybe an hour."

"An hour?!" we said in horrified unison.

"Yes, an hour," Jaz said with a sniff.

I looked at _Annie_ weakly. "This is insane."

He-she-looked back at me and shrugged. "Actually, I've been in stranger situations."

I sighed, of course he had.

Anubis-Annie, whatever-sat up and grimaced, rubbing his shoulders.

"Gods of Egypt, how do you stand these," he-she-said, looking down at his-her-chest. "My shoulders are killing me!"

I said nothing. He had no idea how weird it felt having something between my legs when I hadn't before. I wanted to lie back down and hope this had been a nightmare.

"You two might as well get comfortable how you are, you can't go anywhere," Jaz said from her desk.

I got up and crawled into Anubis's bed. he-she-looked down at me in surprise.

"What, is this supposed to be your apology?" he said, crossing his very feminine arms.

I shook my head guiltily, "no, this is," I leaned up and kissed him-her-softly on the lips.

"okay, you know I'm all for you two being together, but please wait till you're back to normal before making out," Jaz begged. "You are kind of traumatizing me.'

We chuckled and broke away.

An hour later the potion was ready, both Anubis and I had nodded off in the hospital bed, waiting for the potion to be done. I can tell you this, I have never been happier to wake up than when she handed me that potion.

As soon as it was down my throat I could feel myself turning back to normal. It felt strange, my facial features moving and my body shifting, but not nearly as weird as _watching_ it, while I looked on at Annie, changing back into Anubis.

"Am I male again?" Anubis said hopefully.

"Oh, most definantly," I said earnestly. "And me?"

"Lovely as ever," Anubis purred.

"Thank the gods," I groaned.

We sat there for a few moments, taking in how happy we were to be ourselves again.

"…Sadie?" Anubis finally said.

"Yes?"

"Let's never do that again."

"Agreed."

 **Sorry, this was late my lovlies. i did have all intentions of posting it on time. If you're out for blood, please blame the fanfiction crew who kept the sit 'under maintence' all of yesterday.**

 **-Scullcandy**


End file.
